The Shinigami and the Olympians
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: Kisuke was always a mad genius. But creating a device to cross to parallel worlds is a bit far. Especially when gods rule this earth and have kids that are hunted by monsters. Did I also mention the war that's about to erupt? An ordinary day for Kisuke and I. (Set after 1000 Year Blood War and during Titan's Curse. Pairings unknown. Read and Review.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Mad Man in the Flesh here. Posting a story after nearly two years of inactivity._

 _Firstly, I'd like to apologize for that and say that I have been incredible busy in my life, school work and my own personal life really caught up to me. I've just been insanely busy with school, exams and everything that I have't had time to do any major writing. Secondly, I've created an account on FictionPress and have the chapter of one story up, Severed Strings by DominoArcron. I would greatly appreciate it if everyone reading this story would check it out and leave a review on it as I'll be mostly focusing on that story more that these._ _I may delete my account on here some day but until then, I'll strive to continue updating these stories._

 _Anyway, on with the story. Read and Review._

* * *

 _"Hello." Ichigo/Kisuke/Gods conversing in their mind._

 **"Hello" Zangetsu/ Benehime? Alternate aspect conversing in their mind.**

 _"Hello." Old Man Zangetsu conversing in their mind._

 _I do not own Bleach or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The rights are reserved to Tito Kubo and Rick Riordrian respectively._

* * *

I really thought I could have a normal life after the Quincy Blood War. Ywhach and Halschwath were dead, by Shinigami, Arrancars and Quincy working together. A tentative peace treaty was created between the three after the war was ended and the Soul King was re established as the rightful ruler once again. There were still bouts of violence between the Shinigami and the Quincy, that was to be expected, but things were slowly getting better for the two races and the lower Hollows were still hunted in the Living World but Arrancars living in Las Noches were off limits unless they did something that warranted the attention of the Shinigami and Quincy to intervene.

Then everything went wrong.

Urahara Kisuke was always a bit crazy, but he was a manageable crazy. So when he said that he had created a device that would allow instant travel between the World of the Living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, alarm bells and screams about the end of the world really should have accompanied it. If he actually told anyone, bar Tessai and myself, he had created the device. Turns out that Kisuke was really wrong in his calculations about what he had created. While he was right in the fact that the device was able to cross the dimensional gap, he had been very wrong in assuming that we would arrive in Soul Society. Apparently Kisuke had developed a dimension hopper that broke after the first use. Leaving Kisuke and I stranded on a parallel Earth where Soul Society doesn't exist and the Greek and Roman Myths are true. And apparently they have children. Wonderful.

"Well, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said, his signature fan in front of his face, most likely hiding a very large grin. "This looks to be a fun world." He received a four sided beat down from Zangetsu, Old Man Zangetsu, Benehime and I for his stupidity and also for sounding so jolly about it.

* * *

We had been stranded in this world for three months, Kisuke furiously trying to find a way back to our world with the limited resources he had at his disposal while I worked in a small supermarket to get money to 'support' the both of us. Probably the only good thing about arriving in this world was the amount of reiatsu and reishi in the air. Kisuke and I didn't even need a gigai to be seen, so we had full access to our powers if the need arose. We chalked this occurrence up to the godly deities that resided above the Empire State Building. Although, I had learned a few new things about Kisuke since we've arrived. One is that he is a very good hacker. He was able to hack the Pentagon and several very large bank accounts, giving us enough money to live our lives comfortably and he wasn't even noticed. I chalked this up to him being ex Omnitsukido and also the captain of Research and Development. He was also able to find the main places that this godly energy originated strongly from. First, the Empire State Building that held Mount Olympus, Long Island Sound and the Bay Area which we decided held the godly children, Mount Tamapalais and finally, Mount Saint Helens. Kisuke and I vowed to check these places out when we had the time.

Second was that he was very attached to his shop. The instant we had money, he went about securing a plot of land in the city of Maine close to the school, Westover Hall, and also near to the city outskirts. From there, he built his shop again in an exact replica of the original. The only difference between this shop and the old was this shop was actually popular with the public. Children from the suburbs of Maine and from the school came and went like moths to the shop due to how close it was and also the fact that Kisuke kept the prices lower than all his competitors.

The third thing I learned about Kisuke was to never underestimate the man. Within a month of arriving and building his shop, he went about creating the underground training field underneath the shop and most of Maine. Apparently it's a mixture between Kidou and rocks to create these training areas, which was actually very impressive. I was half hoping that he'd e able to do something about the dimesion hopper but apparently not as he used some elements from Soul Society in its construction. And with Soul Society not existing here, until Kisuke could find suitable replacements, we were stuck here.

I gave a sigh as I walked to the Urahara Shouten, running a hand through my orange hair that I was still abused for. Seriously, was it so difficult not to comment on it? At least no one had decided to jump me for it. As I got closer to the Shouten, I felt the reiatsu inside the shop fluctuating greatly between low and high constantly. If Kisuke brought home some godlings, I was going to kill him. In a few steps, I was standing outside the doors to the shop that I swiftly pulled open to reveal a sea of girls varying in age, primarily garbed in silver, all miling through the aisles of sweets that Kisuke had. All motion stopped the moment I entered the shop and as one, all the girls and two boys at the back of the store turned to stare at me.

"The hell, Kisuke." I muttered low enough that no one was able to hear me.

"I've got this." A girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and punk clothes, said as she pushed through the crowd and snapped her fingers in my face and a small breeze rippled across my face "You were never here. You'll walk away and leave this place." I stared down at her unblinking and the two spirits in my head and I watched with pleasure as the little godling squirmed. Really, once you go up against monsters like Aizen and Ywhach, whose power was on a transcendent level that only a few others, such as myslef could reach, normal people, even goldlings were quite easy to handle.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I said, and watched with great pleasure as the girls took a step back in shock that I was unaffected. "Don't you know the shop's closed."I let a small portion of Zangetsu's Hollow reiatsu seep into the air and was rewarded with everyone backing away in fear.

"Kurosaki-kun! I see you've met our guests!" I glared at Kisuke who had opened the back door of the shop which led into the sitting area where a boy of fourteen with black hair sat along with an auburn haired woman who was at least twenty while the third person was a girl of fourteen with black hair like the boy but with olive skin.

Still scowling, I strode across the room before firmly planting my foot in Kisuke's face with enough power to make him back flip. Before he was even halfway of the floor, I already have his green robe balled in my fists and his face dangerously close to mine.

"You are going to tell me exactly what happened before I got home." I said and Kisuke's response was to whip out his fan, break the hold on him and retreat to the opposite side of the room.

"Well, it happened like this." He said, no doubt a cheery smile hidden behind the fan.

* * *

Kisuke's POV

I was working away in the lab in the basement of the shop, trying to find any metals that could hopefully replace the ones we don't have for the 'dimensional hopper' while also trying to create some alloys that would have similar properties. So far, I wasn't having any lucky and let out a tired sigh. That's when the machines specifically designed for detecting the energy of gods and their offspring went off at a much higher pitch than before. My head instantly snapped up and I was beside the machine in a dash of Shunpo.

Ichigo and I knew about the two demigods at that school that is more of a castle. They've came in a few times over the recent months. But this machine was reporting that there were twenty or so more approaching the school, three moving quicker than the others.

Looking over the results, I was able to quickly open an image of Westover Hall from current satellite imagery and watched as three teens stepped out of a car at the entrance of the school, the driver most likely saying something as one stopped to look inside again before it drove away. The three demigods soon disappeared into the building and so I focused attention on the other group that was approaching. It was much bigger and yet harder to track due to the cover of the trees that surrounded the school. All I was able to see from the image was a silver blur occasionally through the trees.

I gave another sigh as I walked towards the stairs, Benehime's sealed form clacking against the ground at each alternate step as I made my way towards the shop entrance. Of course some demigods would have to come out and get others. They'd all be extinct if more experienced demigods didn't help them. I had soon locked the shop and was making my way towards the large energy source that was emitting from the forest. As an ex member of the Omnitsukido, I found this such a disgrace at hiding their strength. If the enemy could sense reiatsu, they would be screwed in terms for... everything really. It was shocking.

As I made my way through the forest at a low level Shunpo so I could intercept and watch the group, I realized who they were as they ran through the forest just ten metres in front of me without them even noticing I was there. An all girls troupe wearing silver and carrying bows and arrows with some wolves running at their heels. The Hunters of Artemis. And once again I felt disappointment at such abysmal power control. Especially from what was meant to be the elite of the godly world. A student just out of the Academy could do better at control. Hell, Ichigo could do better and that's saying something with how he just exudes power.

I followed the Hunters for five minutes and in that time, I had deduced who would be the most dangerous threats of the group. The first was a twelve year old, auburn haired girl leading the pack, most likely Artemis. Second was a girl just behind her with black hair and had a silver tiara in her hair, the second in command most likely. As the Hunters slowed down as they came closer to a clearing, so did I and moved in the trees so I could see the Hunters and the demigods who were fighting a mix between what appeared to be a lion body, a scorpion tail and a human face. Honestly, it was ugly, but it could offer great research material as it was firing those spikes and yet more kept regenerating in the tail.

My inner musings missed me watching as the Hunters made their appearance, by blowing a horn before shooting several arrows at him.

"This is against the Ancient Laws!" the beast roared as it yanked arrows out of its body.

"Not so." Artemis said as she stepped beside the tiara wearing girl. "All wild things are within my sphere of influence. And you, beast, are a wild thing. Zoe, permission granted." The monster seemed unhappy with that decision.

"If I cannot have them alive, I shall have them dead!" It dodged the arrow shot at it before charging at a boy and a girl who looked winded from fighting the best and the boy had a nasty cut on his shoulder.  
"Byakurai." I whispered, pointing my finger towards the beast and a single stream blue lightening pierced the creature and threw it towards the cliff where a helicopter was hovering just off the edge. Raising my hand once more, I pointed it directly at the machine before uttering the next Kidou. "Soukatsui." I watched as the controlled stream of blue fire ate through the metal and flesh of those inside as the copter was reduced to nothing and deciding my cover was effectively blown, I jumped out of the trees, unsheathing Benehime with my left hand as I fell before landing on one knee, my robe pooling around my feet in the snow while my free hand held onto my hat.

"Well, this seems like quite the party, monster-san." I said, rising up from my position slowly, letting everyone see my six foot tall stature clearly. "Mind if I join?" I allowed for a half smirk to cross my face and let out some of my reiatsu leak out, bathing me in a light red glow. I saw the creature gulp in fear as I advanced forward at a slow but purposeful pace.

It looked around for an escape route, but seeing that all its paths were blocked by me. In my head, I could hear Benehime making sounds of approval and also hissing occasionally. In an act of desperation, the monster flicked its tail, sending twelve spikes at me before charging. Thirteen swings of Benehime was all that were needed to take care of the problem. Twelve to split in half the spikes while the thirteenth sliced the monster from head to crotch, splitting it in half before it disappeared into golden dust. All within three seconds. Sheathing Benehime, I spun on my feet and came face to face with fifteen adolescent girls pointing bows at me and the two black haired demigods pointing their weapons at me while a blond and a satyr protected the di Angelo kids.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, well demanded more like. Her arrow was the most dangerous as it was pulsing with silver light.

"Why, I'm just a humble candy store owner, Artemis." I said, a smirk on my face as my hat cast a shadow over my eyes.

"Thou will address Lady Artemis with respect, pig!" Zoe snarled, the grip on her boy tightening.

"Oh, then how shall I address a goddess whom I don't respect? Your mistress has done nothing to earn my respect and so I shall treat her and the Olympians how I shall." Benehime gave a huff of agreement in my head and my smirk grew as I watched Zoe's face twist into a snarl. Artemis started to glow slightly.

"Mister Urahara." Bianca said and I tilted my head to look at her. "What are you doing here? And why do you have a sword?"  
"Oh, the answer to that question is simple Miss di Angelo." I said, purposefully turning my back on the goddess to talk to Bianca. I swear I heard Zoe and some of the hunters grinding their teeth in frustration. "I was tracking the power that the Hunters and the demigods were giving off as they neared the school. Which is seriously pitiful by the way." I turned back to the Hunters. "You were giving off so much power I'm surprised the monster didn't sense you as you approached. And you call yourself hunters when you can't even mask your own presence." I think that was the last straw as Zoe let loose her arrow. Hopefully trying to hit me between the eyes. All it took was a quick swipe of Benehime's cane to knock the arrow of course and a quick Shunpo dash to reach her, Benehime's blade resting against her throat.

"Don't try that again. I've killed people for less than this." I said darkly, letting my reiatsu slip slightly so she could feel the force of my power before I dashed backwards and sheathed Benehime once more, leaving a startled huntress who was rubbing her throat from where Benehime lay. Even Artemis looked shocked at my speed.

"Now then. How about we continue this conversation back in a warmer environment. You can leave your stuff in the school for now. We'll retrieve everything later. Follow me." I said, walking through the forest. I was able to tell that they were following me due to the energy signatures that were close behind me, although they were rather reluctant to do so.

"Uh... Excuse me, Mister Urahara." I looked over my shoulder at the satyr who was supporting the older black haired boy. "Percy took a skip from the Manticore. While the poison in his system isn't fatal, it's mostly making him groggy and also numb." I filed this info away for later. "I was just hoping we were close to your shop to give him some treatment."  
Of course, Underwood-san. May I ask how he was injured?"  
"The idiot ran off alone after the Manticore and got spiked trying to save them." The punk girl said, glowering at the boy.

"Well, to be fair. Percy couldn't find us and he saw the Manticore with the two. He was just trying to protect the demigods." The blonde said, defending Percy who smiled at her for the defence.  
"He could've found us and we could've got a plan." Punk said, the glower moving onto the blonde.

"And in that time, the Manticore and the di Angelo siblings could've been taken. Percy at least slowed them down and allowed for you to catch up. His will to protect is very strong. I think there would be someone you would like to meet, Percy-san." I said, smiling as I thought about Ichigo. Maybe I should tell him we were going to have guests. Nah, it'll be funny to see his reaction at the shop being filled with adolescent girls about his age. The punk girl just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Are we close?" Underwood asked, shifting slightly so Percy easier to carry.

"Yes, just around this corner here." I said, pulling out some keys and opening the lock on the shoji doors, locking them once everyone was in.

"Now, who are you?" Artemis said, her eyes were narrowed and she grew to the appearance of a twenty year old women so she wasn't looking up so far.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara. A humble candy store owner." I said, smile on my face as I made my way to the back of the shop. "Please feel free to browse my selection. If you want something, you have to buy it. I believe that would be compensation enough for putting you all up for the night." I slid open the back door and gestured for Artemis to enter to further discuss the events of tonight.

* * *

"And that is all that happened." I said, taking a sip of my green tea while Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry if he's annoyed any of you here." Ichigo said, looking pointedly at Zoe when he said this, causing the punk girl, who I had found out was called Thalia, to snort. "It's just how Kisuke acts with everyone."  
"Thanks for the compliment, Kurosaki-kun."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, rubbing his face with his hands. "Why couldn't you just phone me that you were bringing a goddess and her wards and demigods back to the shop?"  
"I wanted to see your reaction." I said, smiling slightly in a way that always infuriated him. "I must say, it was surprisingly tame. Have you been taking lesson in patience from Old Zangetsu."  
"Yes actually. Quincy techniques aren't easy for me to create due to my control. So the Old Man's been making me do Jinzen every night with him to improve my control."

"Who is Zangetsu?" Artemis said and Ichigo and I just smiled knowingly at her and everyone else who was listening in on the conversation.

"Just a friend. Now let's discuss the events of tonight." I said, becoming serious, suprising every one at the mood change. "Percy-san. Did the manticore say anything as to what it was doing there and why it needed the di Angelo's?"  
"Um... he talked about the Great Stirring and also saying that soon the Titans would have the strongest monster of all." Percy said, and it looked like he was really trying to remember everything. "He didn't say what the monster was but he said the di Angelo's were wanted by his master, The Lord of Time." I nodded in acceptance to the words.

"Ichigo, it looks like we traded one war for another." I said and got a grim nod from Ichigo in acceptance.

"What war are you two talking about?" Artemis said in suspicion and I made sure to bore my eyes into hers.

"A war that makes this war seem like a children's tantrum." That sent a chill down everyone's spine. "Now how about we get everyone sorted for the night. Ichigo, can you get some futons from the back room and prepare the guest rooms. I'll make a trip to Westover with Artemis-chan here to retrieve the demigods belongings."  
"If she shoots you full of arrows, it's your own fault Geta-boushi. And I won't help you pull them out." Ichigo said as he stood up and made his way down the hall to where we kept the spare futons.

"Arigatou!" I called out after him. "Now shall we get going, Artemis." I pushed myself from the floor and grabbed Benehime and made my way to the door. "Now when Kurosaki-kun done, he'll show you were the rooms are and you can pick you're beds. Also, if you are hungry, take some candy but you still have to pay for it. I'll know if you don't." I left that ominous threat hanging in the air as I shut the door behind Artemis as we once more stepped out into the snow covered ground.

"Why did you want me with you?"

"I know you have questions and I'm willing to answer some of them. But I will hold the right not to answer some if I choose not to. So fire away."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Damn Geta-boushi. What was the idiot thinking bring back some godlings to have a chat, and a goddess to boot.

" **Yeah, but did you see some of the girls she has. Fuckin' tens all around. An' the goddess herself, an eleven. Seriously, for a virgin goddess, she is fuckin' hot."** Zangetsu said and I let out a sigh in my inner world.

" _Old Man, can you shut him up?"_ I asked, not wanting to deal with Zangetsu's antics at the moment.

" _Of course, Ichigo."_

" **Fuck you, King!"** Zangetsu shouted in my head before it all went silent. Finally some peace and quiet.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth."

Or not. I turned around to stare at a fourteen year old blonde haired girl with grey eyes and a leather necklace with seven beads on it.

"Ichigo." I said gruffly as I pulled down several rolled up futons and passed them to Annabeth who thankfully took them.  
"So, what war was Kisuke talking about earlier? And why did he say it was so more dangerous than a war with the Titans?" I froze up, subconsciously flexing my right hand.

"I'm only going to say this once. Put it out of your mind and don't go prying. It's something Kisuke and I don't like to bring. So just drop it." I probably sounded colder than I ought to have as Annabeth was frozen in place so I just walked passed her, grabbing the futons as I did.

" **That could've gone better."** Zangetsu quipped, causing me to growl in annoyance inside my head.

" _There you are!"_ Hollow Zangetsu gave a short yelp of fear before my mind went silent once more. I gave a sigh of relief as I slid open one of the rooms before placing down five futons and rolling them out. Soon twenty futons were placed down in five different rooms, with one room holding three for the boys as I'm pretty sure the hunters wouldn't appreciate sharing a room with them.

"Kurosaki-kun! We're back!" Kisuke shouted and I gave a groan of annoyance at the fact he wasn't even slightly harmed. "Are the beds prepared yet?"  
"Yes!" I shouted back, walking into the front room. "Girls are in the rooms on the left while boys are on the first door to the right." The hunters looked grateful at the fact they wouldn't be sharing with any of the boys.

"Very good. Now, if everyone could please find their rooms. Lights out shall be in ten minutes. You may talk in your rooms but please keep the sound to a minimum." Kisuke said before he disappeared down the hallway, giving Annabeth and the punk their backpacks while Artemis gave Percy, Bianca and Nico their belongings.

"So, how long are you all staying here?" I asked, my normal scowl now across my face as I stared at the assembled group.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning as soon as the sun is up and my brother will pick us up." Artemis said coldly, her eyes narrowed at me, probably for my lack of respect just like Kisuke.

"Okay. Just remember to get some sleep before morning and boys on right and girls on the left. G'night." I said, walking down to my room and flopping down onto the single bed I had bought for the room and was asleep within moments. Only to be dragged into my inner world where a slightly bruised Zangetsu sat while glaring at the Old Man who stood on his signature pole.

" _Are you ready for more training, Ichigo?"_ I gave a sigh before nodding in acceptance.

* * *

I was pulled out of my inner world three hours later by Kisuke shaking me awake, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face that made me sober up immediately. He didn't say anything but I knew to follow him when he left my room and the spirits in my head were silent. I followed Kisuke into the living room where he was calmly sipping on a cup of tea with one sitting opposite him.

"What's the matter Kisuke?" I asked, taking the seat opposite him and having some of the green tea.

"We may have a solution on getting back to our world." That shocked me and the spirits in my head at hearing that news. We could go home! But what was the catch?

"If we have a way to get back, what's the matter?"

"I was studying the composition of the metals that make up these demigods weapons. Celestial Bronze and Sterling Silver and then there is also Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. All these metals are godly metals. And are controlled by the gods."  
"And why are you telling me this?"  
"These metals are the only replacement materials that I could possibly fathom would work with the device. And to get a supply of these metals." Kisuke didn't need to finish his train of thought as I had pieced together where this was going.

"We're going to have to work with these gods, aren't we?"  
"Yep, and I've told Artemis some information on us so we don't seem suspicious. I am a descendant of Athena , not purely demigod but still in the line. You are a descendant of Apollo, technically speaking, your Artemis' grand nephew and she wants both of us to accompany the demigods and hunters to Camp Half Blood on Long Island."

"So, we have to pretend to be some demigods just so we can get back to our world. That should be easy enough."

"Yes, it should the only difficult thing will be transporting the entire lab and training area to Camp Half Blood. And also leaving behind the shop. It will be a sad day tomorrow."His eyes started to tear up and I deadpanned at this. I believe I could faintly hear both Zangetsu's utter 'unbelievable' in the back of my head.

"Don't you have device's that can create mini pocket dimensions? Just put the lab and the training area in there. And seriously, it's not like we won't be coming back to the shop. Act your damn age, Kisuke." I said, driving an elbow into his face, causing him to yelp quietly in pain.

"You're so mean, Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke whisper shouted as he cradled his nose in mock pain. I really hope he could repair the device quickly. Otherwise I'd go insane. Or I might just kill Kisuke to get rid of my stress.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and be sure to drop a review below of you enjoyed the story and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is allowed to improve my writing skills._

 _Also, once again, I'm very sorry for the inactivity on this website for the past year and a half._

 _MMITF OUT!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all the positive support I got for chapter 1. Honestly, I didn't expect this to be such a good story but I'll endeavor to finish it for everyone who reviewed on it._**

 ** _Anway without further ado, here is chapter 2 of 'The Shinigami and The Olympians.'_**

 _"Hello." Ichigo/Kisuke/Gods conversing in their mind._

 **"Hello" Zangetsu/ Benihime/ Alternate aspect conversing in their mind.**

 _"Hello." Old Man Zangetsu conversing in their mind._

 ** _I do not own Bleach or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The rights are reserved to Tito Kubo and Rick Riordrian respectively._**

* * *

When I woke up this morning, it was to Grover's head on my chest and Nico's head on my stomach. This is what I get for lying in the middle of two people. Seriously, they tossed and turned around so much it was next to impossible for me to get some sleep. I was probably lucky that my fatigued body and mind decided just to abandon me during the night as I was able to get a peaceful night without any demi-god dreams happening. Which is a plus in my book as I would probably be more exhausted than I was last night. Slowly prying their heads from my body and making sure I didn't wake them in the process, or anyone else for that matter, (I didn't want to be become a jackalope if I woke up Lady Artemis.) I got up and walked out into the wooden hallway, being careful not to wake any resident of the house. Of course that plan got shot to hell once Thalia stepped out of her room followed closely by Zoë and then Artemis. We all froze like deer in the headlights as we stared at each other and an awkward silence ensued.

Only to be broken by the repetitive sound of wood clashing on wood further down the hallway. It seemed to be an unanimous decision amongst the four of us as our heads turned to the sound in curiosity before Artemis left her room and made her way to the sliding door at the very end of the hall and most likely lead to the outside. I shuddered slightly at the thought of who was out there in the cold morning air along with the snow. Following after the goddess, the three of us made our way down the hall and to the door, Zoë shooting looks of disgust at me along the way. I gave an internal sigh but didn't comment due to the fact her patron goddess was barely a foot away from me. And even in her twelve year old form, she was terrifying. She radiated an aura of power, authority and complete respect that just made you fear her. Like many of the gods of Olympus did. It took us a time of thirty seconds to reach the door and when Artemis pulled it open, all of us were shocked to what we saw.

Out the back of the small shop was apparently a large relaxation area complete with a garden, a very large pond that was steaming, a Japanese style seating area and some lamps. All of it was covered in snow and the light from the lamps were making the ice crystals that had formed over the night glint beautifully across the area in a multitude of colours.

But the real shock came from what else the garden held. Past the small seating area was a set of stairs that led up to a raised platform like arena. And on this were Kisuke and Ichigo, sparring with wooden or bamboo swords with such a ferocity that they looked like mortal enemies rather than the friends they were last night. Ichigo's face was set into an even deeper scowl as he focused on blocking Kisuke's fast and precise attacks while Kisuke's eyes were narrowed dangerously, his gray eyes raking over Ichigo, trying to find an opening to exploit. I felt my eyes widen as Kisuke launched five fast strikes that blurred the sword and soon I felt my jaw open wide as five slaps of wood striking wood met my ears as Ichigo blocked every strike before launching his own series of strikes that Kisuke blocked. I gave an audible gulp at the scene in front of me, as did Thalia. The both of us were known in camp as two of the best fighters and yet I felt that these two would wipe the floor with everyone. And it felt like they were holding back greatly in the spar. Almost as if something important was missing from the whole display.

* * *

Zoë's POV

I could only watch the display occurring before me in fear as I watched the two spar with their bokken. Kisuke Urahara had shown his mastery of the sword and his insanely fast speed last night when he killed the Manticore with great ease and then held his blade at my throat. I could feel his intent to kill me, almost as though a blade had been shoved right through my heart. And watching this display of swordsmanship only cemented that fear in me. Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki were demons personified. Both of them were going at each other as though they wanted to kill each other, each swipe of their bokken aiming for a vital part of the body that the other would block and then counter. There was at most a second between blocking and then striking that made this such a deadly dance. The bamboo swords were moving with such speed and precision, I felt that even if one millimetre was off when striking, the spar would be over. The other would take the opening and would likely batter the other into the ground.

"I believe it's time for a break, Kurosaki-kun." Kisuke said after their swords had clashed in the middle and were shaking slightly from the force the two were putting into trying to overpower the other. Ichigo looked at the shop keeper in what I would assume was surprise.

"We've barely even gotten an hour in to training. Why are we stopping?"  
"Because we must get ready to leave. And also because we have a rather shocked audience." Kisuke jerked his head towards the four of us who were still standing at the door and I felt that Kisuke's words last night were rather well founded. These two seemed to be so into training, yet he was still able to sense us as though it were an everyday occurrence. Ichigo just scowled deeper and even gave an inhuman growl.

"When has an audience stopped us before? As long as we don't hit them, it should be fine." Ichigo said, breaking the standoff as he tried to leg sweep Kisuke, who gave a small smile and jumped backwards, avoiding the long leg of Ichigo with ease.

"True, but today is moving day so we have to look presentable. Now, give me the bokken, get a shower and then we'll start on breakfast for everyone." Ichigo gave a light growl but threw Kisuke the sword before walking back to the shop. It was at this point that I realised his breathing was laboured, but not overly so and my fear grew even more. The two were fighting each other so viciously that any other person would be a panting mess on the ground. Hades, some immortals would be winded from a fight of that scale. I stifled a gulp of fear as Ichigo passed by and by the looks on the demigods faces, so did they.

"Sorry. Did our training wake you up? I apologise if that's the case. Ichigo and I do this every morning to keep in shape." Kisuke said as he walked towards us, his cane clacking on the stone steps as he walked, his signature bucket hat placed on his head.

"No, we all woke up on our own accord." Artemis, most likely the only person who could talk at the moment, said. The confidence and power in her voice calmed me slightly and I was able to focus on the male who stood before us. His eyes were shadowed by his hat but I had the unnerving feeling that he was scrutinizing us all. Like a predator, stalking its prey before it struck. The fear came back tenfold.

"Ah. Well, breakfast for everyone shall be prepared in an hours time. Until Kurosaki-kun or I call you, please don't enter the kitchen. If you wish to get a shower, there are two showers on your first left and right from this hallway. Towels and the basic necessities are in there. Please you these if you so wish." With that said, Kisuke walked past us, his green robe flitting out behind him and the cane held in both hands to avoid waking anyone while the steps in his wooden shoes were light and hardly making any noise.

"Well, I'm going to get a shower." Thalia said, stretching her body and moving to the right door and opening it.

"Close the damn door!" Ichigo hollered and Thalia jumped with a very loud squeal before loudly slamming the door shut and waking up everyone in the house, if the various moans meant anything. We all stared at the daughter of Zeus, a heavy flush sporting her face as she moved to the left hallway and entered the bathroom without a word. Before screaming in embarrassment when the door was shut and causing many in the house to curse whoever was screaming.

What echoed through the house though was Kisuke's boisterous laughter.

* * *

Breakfast was an awkward affair for two people in the shop. Thalia and Ichigo refused to look at one another without one of them blushing heavily due to the events of the morning. I was smiling outward at the discomfort the daughter of Zeus felt and also the squirming of the orange haired boy as a blush was constantly on his cheeks while he glared at Kisuke who kept giggling like a schoolgirl every few minutes.

"So, Thalia." Kisuke said, his giggling had stopped and his mouth was hidden by his fan. Ichigo's head snapped up at this, fear written across his features. "Did you enjoy the view this morning?" It was an innocent question to mostly everyone except six people in the room. Thalia blushed an unhealthy crimson and looked down to her plate, furiously stuffing food into her mouth to avoid the question while Ichigo blushed furiously and gave an almost demonic growl of frustration directed at the shop keeper. Percy gave a few quiet sniggers and I joined him slightly while Artemis gave a slight smile at the teasing.

"Oh, what was it like? Was it nice? Thalia, please tell me?" Annabeth questioned, causing Thalia to blush an even deeper red while Ichigo's eyes bugged out of his head. Percy couldn't hold back any longer as he began to howl with laughter which attracted everyone's attention. Everyone was looking quizzically at the boy, except Thalia and Ichigo who looked like they wanted nothing better to do than strangle him right now.

"Yes Thalia. Tell how us how the view was." Percy said, after gaining control of his laughter.

"Um... it was... was very nice. I would recommend it." This time I broke down into laughter along with Percy while the hunt and demigods looked at us as if we were insane. "Shut up! How was I meant to know Ichigo was in the shower!" The room went silent at this, except for Percy and I's laughter, and Thalia's blush came back once again at full force along with a horrified expression on her face.

"Maybe by listening for running water." Ichigo deadpanned, a blank stare on his face as he bit into his toast. Percy and I finally calmed down from our laughing fit, giggling slightly now and again before I caught myself and clamped down on my giggles, effectively shutting Percy up as well due to the change in mood. This was not like me. To be laughing alongside a male so freely! How disgusting. I gave a glare towards the aforementioned male and was inwardly pleased when he gulped in fear and shuffled slightly away from me and towards Annabeth.

"Now that the teasing is out of the way." Kisuke said, waving his hand at the accumulated dishes that littered the table, all of which slowly began to float before disappearing out the door and towards the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion on how a descendant of Athena was able to do something like that. It almost seemed like magic. "How are we all getting to Camp Half Blood? I don't have a car large enough to hold everyone. Or a car for that matter."

"My brother shall pick my hunters, the demigods and yourselves up from the clearing we met in last night. As for myself, I must go hunting for the creature the Titans are after. If I can capture it, maybe I can prove to my father that times are indeed desperate."

"Then let me accompany thou, Lady Artemis."

"No, Zoë. I must do this hunt alone. I shall be going to places I cannot bring you. And until I'm finished, you and your sisters will be staying at Camp Half Blood. I've heard they've rebuilt the cabins that were burnt down from our last visit." Ichigo and Kisuke exchanged amused glances at this bit of information while I muttered 'stupid boys' under my breath. Seriously, it was the male campers fault for flirting with us and then insulting us and Lady Artemis. They were asking for a beat down, that sadly extended to the use of godly powers and when Greek fire somehow gets involved, something is going to burn.

"Well, is everyone packed? The sun will be rising soon and I'm sure Apollo will be coming as well." Kisuke said, clapping his hands in excitement. "I wonder if I could drive it?"  
"Hell no!" Ichigo shouted, elbowing Kisuke in the face as he did so. "Last time you drove a couple of us, you drove us in the exact opposite direction and got us arrested! So there is no way I'd let you drive something that has the power of the sun!"

"It was just one time Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke whined. A grown man whining was a weird sight to behold indeed.  
"It was three times!"

"You're so cruel, Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke had his fan unfolded over his mouth and looked to be crying.

We were all watching the scene with an air of disbelief.

"Is this really happening?" Percy whispered to me and I was so shocked that I had to answer.

"Yes."  
"Good, wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Thought it may have been a weird demigod dream."

"Do you need a moment?"Artemis said cautiously, confusion evident in her voice. Even a goddess didn't know how to handle this.

"Hold that question." Ichigo said, staring at the door almost fearfully, almost as though it would blow up.

"Yes, come Kurosaki-kun, we need to give the shop a proper send off." Kisuke said, his crying had stopped and he was at the doors to the shop that he flung open, allowing us to see the mass number of bouquets that littered the ground in a meter radius from the door. And then Kisuke hugged the shop, even patting the door a couple of times. "I'll miss you." He whispered, choking a little on his words.

"The fact is that you've dealt with him for a day. I've dealt with him for almost four years and still want to beat him." Ichigo said, a light frown on his face.

"You have the patience and mentality of a saint." Artemis said, a look of respect evident on her face as she stared at the orange haired boy.

"It comes with dealing with a crazy father who jumps his son, claiming it to be 'training'." Ichigo said as he picked up a large duffel bag that was beside the door before flinging it at Kisuke who was bowled out the door due to the force and causing the copious amounts of confetti to escape from his sleeves. "I thought you were joking about the confetti?" Ichigo said, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I just wished to give the shop the proper send off she deserves."

"It's a shop." Ichigo deadpanned, staring at the bucket hat man.

"One that has seen us through many trials and tribulations." Kisuke said, a smile on his face as Ichigo gave a sigh.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want. If you somehow start a fire then you're on your own." He said, leaning against the shop and waiting for the inevitable craziness Kisuke was no doubt about to unfold. I actually didn't expect him to light two small candles and place them on the edge of the shop. Kisuke bowed his head and murmured some words before blowing out the candles so some smoke wafted off the incense stick.

"Now we can leave." Kisuke said, turning on his heel and walking into the forest with Ichigo following two steps behind. And leaving the hunters and demigods behind.

"What just happened?" Grover asked in the resulting silence. No one answered due to an invisible force throwing us into the snow along with our bags and the doors shut and locked themselves behind the large group. "What just happened!" The satyr shouted as he pushed himself up from the snow.

* * *

If Ichigo was being honest with himself, if someone told him a month ago that Greek myths were real, he would have laughed in their faces to preserve appearances. He should have known that the Greek and Roman myths existed in some reality. He just hoped he'd never be caught in it with how his life had went. He did want a quiet peaceful life but with them here, they were more than likely going to be brought into this war against Kronos and his Titans. Heaving a sigh, Ichigo looked to the sky at where he could sense a large gathering of energy that was coming closer to them by the second. And was forcing the temperature up slowly as it approached.

"Look away from the glow. At least until he parks." Artemis spoke and Ichigo and Kisuke obeyed the goddess' words, not wanting to lose their eyeballs. Even behind closed eyelids, Ichigo could make out the bright glow of the sun god's chariot as it _parked._

After the glow subsided, Ichigo opened his eyes to a red convertible Maserati Spyder which had a circle of green grass surrounding it. The man inside the car was at least the same age as Ichigo with sandy blond hair wearing jeans, loafers and a sleeveless shirt like it was Summer rather than Winter.

 _"As the sun god, it is probably rare that he gets cold."_ The Old Man said and it seemed to be a good theory as to why he wasn't cold. Although the heat rolling off the car might have also helped with that.

"Wow," Thalia murmured, "Apollo is hot."

"What about Ichigo?" Percy said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Thalia said, directing a dark glare at Percy while a blush adorned her face as the image of Ichigo's body came back to mind.

"Little sister!" Apollo cried, throwing a blinding smile to Artemis that almost blinded Ichigo. "What's up? You never cal. You never write. I was getting worried!" And despite Apollo's jovial attitude, Ichigo could sense he was telling the truth about being worried about Artemis. After all, how was a good of Truth meant to lie?  
"I'm fine, Apollo. And I'm not your _little_ sister."  
"Hey, I was born first." Apollo retorted with a teasing smile.

"We're twins!" Artemis shouted suddenly, her composure breaking. "How many millennia do we have to agrue-"  
"So what's up? Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?" Apollo said and Ichigo silently applauded his bravery on interrupting his sister like that as Ichigo could see her gritting her teeth in frustration.

"I need a favour. I have some hunting to do, _alone._ I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."  
"Sure sis." He said and then raised his hands. "I feel a haiku coming on." The Hunters groaned at this and Ichigo was wondering what the problem was as the god cleared his throat.

 _"Green grass breaks through snow._

 _Artemis pleads for my help._

 _I am so cool."_

Ichigo tried desperately to keep the twitching of his eyes as he heard the haiku.

"The last line was for syllables." Kisuke spoke up. "How about _"I am so awesome?"_ Kisuke offered and Apollo nodded in acceptance with a wide smile on his face.

"That works. Now sis, transportation for the Hunters. Good timing. I was just ready to roll."  
"These demigods will also need a ride. Along with two descendants." Artemis said, gesturing towards Ichigo and Kisuke, with Kisuke giving the sun god a happy wave.

"No problem." Apollo said, looking us over and Ichigo swore his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at Kisuke and himself before he moved onto the demigods. "Thalia right? I've heard all about you."  
Thalia blushed as the god addressed her. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, right? That would make you my half sister. Used to be a tree didn't you?" Ichigo and Kisuke threw Thalia a glance at this, not knowing anything about the black haired girl.

"Brother, you should get going." Artemis said.

"Oh, right." Then his eyes landed on Percy and narrowed at the sight in a speculative way. "Percy Jackson?"  
"Yeah. I mean... yes sir." Percy seemed nervous about the god and Ichigo couldn't really blame him. It was starting to get a tad creepy.

"Well, we'd better load up, huh?" He said after a long silence. "Ride only goes one way- west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"How are we all meant to fit? Can you change the car?" Ichigo asked, looking at the _chariot_ with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh yeah, I just don't really like taking it out of sports car mode." Apollo said as he grabbed keys and pressed a button which caused the car to glow brightly and soon in was replaced by a mini bus. Like the ones schools hire for sport team transport. "Right, everybody in." Zoë was quick to order the Hunters to begin loading as she reached for her own pack.

"Here, sweetheart. Let me get that." Apollo said and Zoë recoiled away from the god like she was burnt.

"Brother. You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do _not_ call them sweetheart" Artemis said, glaring at her brother as he backed away with his hands in the air.

"Sorry, I forgot. Where are you off to anyway?" Apollo asked, his eyes shining with concern for his sister that only Ichigo and Kisuke picked up.

"Hunting." Artemis replied shortly. "It's none of your business."  
"I'll find out. I see all. Know all." Apollo replied, causing Artemis to snort.

"Just drop them off Apollo. And no messing around!" She shouted as she ran into the forest and was quickly swallowed up by the foliage and snow. Apollo slowly turned to the group of demigods, with the keys jangling in his hand.

"So, who wants to drive?" Ichigo was quick to grab Kisuke and drag him onto the bus so they wouldn't be driven by a madman while Kisuke was making feeble grabbing motions for the keys all while muttering 'So cruel.'

Ichigo really was going to kill him.

* * *

Correction, Ichigo was going to kill Kisuke if Thalia didn't kill them all first. It seemed as though Thalia was panicking over flying the sun chariot. And that was causing her to drive far faster than was safe and was most likely causing trouble on the ground below. She had already set fire to the clearing we left. Inside the bus, it was also chaos. The bodies of the demigods and Hunters were being slammed up against each other and the windows as Thalia's driving made it impossible for them to sit properly. Even Apollo was unable to find his footing. The only reason Kisuke and I weren't in the same position was because he casted a wordless Sajo Sabaku which chained us to the seats and kept us in position.

"We've got to stop this." Ichigo said to Kisuke who nodded. We each grabbed the seats ahead of us to brace against Thalia's steering and Kisuke dissolved the spell. In an instant, both men were flung against the windows, with Kisuke's body cracking the window. Kisuke didn't seem to notice his body in pain and the two began slowly pulling themselves up the aisle, using the seats as hand grips as they moved up and thankfully kept their footing.

Raising his hand, Kisuke gave Thalia a quick chop to the back of her neck that knocked her out and swiftly pulled her out of the driver's seat which Ichigo quickly occupied, grabbing the wheel and slamming his foot on the brake and was now fighting to keep the bus from flipping over. Slowly the bus came to halt in the sky as Ichigo gave a few quick pants to get his beating heart under control after the event. He actually hadn't expected something as climbing up a bus would get his blood pumping. Then again, it may be due to the twenty lives in the bus that may have caused that.

"Everybody alright?" Ichigo shouted to the bus and a chorus of moans was his answer.

"That was awesome." Nico said, a smile on his face. The Hunters and demigods gave the kid a look that caused him to look down.

"At least no one is hurt." Kisuke said as he passed his hand over Thalia's face and her electric blue eyes snapped open.

"Yes, and little sis got us to Long Island and therefore Camp Half Blood." Apollo said and Ichigo had to smoother his laughter as the god sported a black eye which had swollen his right eye and he was pretty sure a few teeth were missing. "Think you can land us, kid?"  
"Sure. Speed equals heat, right?" Ichigo said as he focused on where he needed to go, feeling the large levels of reiatsu in the air. Pushing the wheel forward slightly, the bus tilted forwards and then pressed down on the accelerator, moving at least fifty miles an hour but with much more control than Thalia had which the passengers were thankful for.

In a mater of minutes, Ichigo had parked the bus on the lake side, part of the water evaporating away from the heat of the bus.

"Well, looks like we're here. Hopefully we didn't fry any one important." Apollo said as he opened the door to Camp Half Blood.

"Let's go meet the demigods, Ichigo-kun." Kisuke said, passing me my duffel bag and together the two of us stepped out into the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Mad Man in the Flesh here with the second chapter of The Shinigami and the Olympians. Sorry for the long wait in getting the second chapter up but school and other projects kept me busy and will continue to do so.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get this up just before Christmas so consider this my Christmas present to all you remarkable people who've read, favoured and reviewed this story. It makes my day, even to this day to receive an email saying someone has followed or favourited this story. So once again thanks for that.**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review or PM me on certain issues and I'll try to get back to you as quick as possible and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out!**


End file.
